dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nym Viper
Nym Viper Ravenclaw This character was adopted by Rie Appearance General Info History In the beginning... Nymphadora Tiziana Viper or Nym, was born in Venice, Italy on August 5th. Her family consists of Pure-Bloods, Her parents are an Italian wizard by the name of Aldo Viper and a Chinese witch, Cai Fang. They met on a tour of Rome, where they fell in love and were married at the age of 22. Aldo had been a high ranking Italian Ministry official and Cai a brilliant Alchemy student. When they met they left everything behind to start their life together. They do not approve of blood supremacy and think of Muggles as equal, they lived amongst them quietly in a small community in Spoleto, Italy. Growing up Nym went to a Muggle school until she began attending Hogwarts, though she knows about both worlds. Nym is a cherished only child, to her mother and father Nym is a prodigy. She started talking when she was 11 months old, her parents were adamant that she learn as much as possible, and be physically active. She could read and comprehended a great deal of a dictionary or encyclopedia for her age by the time she was 11. Nym loves art, and excels in many academic subjects (both magical and muggle). For some reason, she enjoys hand-to-hand combat and martial arts more then anything else. Nym is not only intelligent and athletic, is also a nature lover and she believes she can speak to animals. Her family once owned a white tiger, Arabian horses, and a poisonous snake. These animals are no longer living as the tiger ate the horses and snake, killing itself in the process. She has dreams of being a Healer, even though she likes the idea of hurting people (in self-defense), She also wants to be able to help them when they are in need. Nym also has dreams of being Professor Viper one day, she thinks it has a nice ring to it. Background Family Info Cai_and_Aldo_Viper2.jpg Cai Viper (née Fang) Cai is a brilliant woman and was a star student during her entire academic career back in China. She was on a tour of Rome when she met and fell in love with Aldo, he was taken by her beauty and the fact the she is not only incredibly quick witted and bold, but that she was also fierce and very loving. Cai was only in Rome to further her education, the more she learned about Aldo the less important everything else seemed. Aldo Viper Aldo like much of his family before him, had been home schooled by the elders members in the Viper family. He was doing what he was best at, which was exploring Rome when he saw Cai. She was drawn in by his playfulness and the ability he has to insult and compliment simultaneously. He met with her numerous times at the very same Gelateria, until that was no longer enough and they ran away together, the rest is history. |} Personality Nym is very witty, sarcastic, wild and fun when she is with her friends but she can be serious when the situation calls for it. She is a great listener and constantly attempts to analyze people's reactions and reasoning within seconds of meeting or seeing them. You can't hide anything from her or lie to her only because she will dig and snoop or question and pester until she finds the truth. She is a very good liar, but she does not like to lie unless it is absolutely necessary. Nym is an amazing friend, don't make her mad or she will be forced to humiliate you as she is capable of violent mood swings when she is threatened. Nym is very competitive, but is still a good sport. She can be your worst enemy or your best ally, that choice is yours. Attitude Skills and Abilities Martial Arts Nym is a trained Martial Artist, she was trained by her father Aldo in multiple Italian styles of Martial Arts :Liu Bo or Paranza; the wielding of a staff to attack or defend. :Greco-Roman Style of wrestling, it is not her first choice but she is capable of impressive take downs. :Italian style fencing and edged-weapon combat, she fights with much more vigor with a rapier or long sword in her grasp seeing it as an extension of her arm. Due to her Chinese heritage and Nym's obsession with combat, Cai insisted she learn at least one style of Chinese Martial Arts as well, Nym enjoys it so much she chose to learn 3 ; Wushu, Shaolin and Wudang Kung Fu. Nym owns and trains with (only in her home) the now banned Caestus. A cestus is an ancient battle glove, It is the Classic World’s equivalent to brass knuckles. Nym is in the process of designing her own, based on her proportions and the force behind her punches. She is still in the drawing board phase and has yet to begin any actual work, overwhelmed by the many different possibilities. Charms Charms are a specialty of Nym, she has been quite skilled in her Charm work, often bewitching a lot of her own and the possessions of others since before she was fully aware of what it was she was actually capable of doing. Nym exerts much more control over the objects she Charms these days and when something does happen to begin operating strangely, Cai and Aldo know that is was just Nym. :Some of the charms Nym is most partial to are ; Hover Charm - Intruder Charm - Obliteration Charm - Obliviate - Supersensory Charm - Expecto Patronum - Trisinion Potions Potions are not a favorite of Nym, she does not always know what she is doing but miraculously always ends up successful. Her maternal grandmother was a Potioneer, and her mother maintains some outstanding skill in potions as well. Nym's paternal grandparents are also quite skilled Potioneers, only as a hobby as they believe their time is better spent teaching Nym Dark Charms. :Nym is capable of some very potent philtres, very effective healing balms, poisons and elixirs Possessions *Acacia, Phoenix Feather Wand Nym_Viper_style3.png Nym_Viper_style.png *Ravenclaw Uniform - Muggle (Italian brand) clothing **Two sets of plain work robes (black, Italian style) **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide) **One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) *Equipment **Cauldron (and Standard Potions Kit) **1 set Italian crystal phials **1 telescope **1 set brass scales *Textbooks *Quills and Parchment Spell List First Year *Cistem Aperio *Expelliarmus *Hover Charm *Incendio *Locomotor Mortis *Protego *Vitis Venit *Zip Mouth Jinx *Petrificus Totalus *Intruder Charm Second Year *Hurling Hex *Ventus *Defodio *Obliteration Charm *Arresto Momentum *Alarte Ascendare *Obscuro Third Year *Homenum Revelio *Diffindo *Episkey *Rennervate *Obliviate *Lumos Solem *Salvio Hexia Fourth Year *Evanesco *Arrow-shooting Spell *Levicorpus *Liberacorpus *Supersensory Charm *Protego Totalum *Lux Aternae Fifth Year *Expecto Patronum *Bombarda Maxima *Cave Inemicum *Brakium Emendo *Deletrius *Intervenite *Fianto Duri Sixth Year *Flagrante Curse *Anti-Disapparation Jinx *Darshonion *Trisinion *Partis Temporus *Sectumsempra *Vulnera Sanetur Admin Approved Category:Characters Category:Pure-Blood Category:Students Category:Female Category:Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "N" Category:August Birthday Category:Acacia Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ravenclaw Category:Sixth Years Category:Italian Category:Chinese Category:Born In Italy Category:User adopted Category:Ambidextrous Category:Faeriegrrl's chars